This Womans Worth
by letty331
Summary: set after fast five..Dotty reunion
1. Chapter 1

The sound of a baby crying could be heard throughout the house. Mia walked into the nursery to comfort her daughter." It's ok Jess, mommy's here". The baby instantly calmed down hearing her mouths voice. Mia's focus on her daughter was cut short however. Something was off..different. The room smelled of coconut and the once closed window was now open. Mia slowly walked over to the window and closed it. Smiling she walked downstairs with baby Jess to find her husband and brother.

After the heist in Rio Brian, Mia and Dom relocated to Maldives. It was a beautiful paradise that did not have any extradition agreement with the U.S. They had settled into a beautiful home on the beach that was isolated from any other houses. Mia and Brian married on the beach shortly after they moved in. Dom and Elena hit it off in Rio but his heart still belonged to Letty so he chose to be alone. He would rather be single than to try to replace Letty in his heart. A task he knew was impossible.

" I don't know how Mia wakes up every morning at 7a.m cooks breakfast ,checks on Jess and is still chipper.", Brian said to Dom." I don't know but she's always been that way. The total opposite of …", Dom trailed off as his thoughts went to Letty. It broke his heart every time he thought about her. He left her in the Dominican Republic to protect her but instead he got her killed. If she was with him nothing and no one would be able to harm her. Brian sensed Dom's change in mood and quickly changed the subject." I think Mia's bringing Jess down". Dom turned towards the stairs as he heard Mia make her way down with his niece in her arm. He loved his niece but he can't lie to himself . Seeing Mia hold her daughter made him realize he would never be able to have a family with Letty.

"Good morning", Brain said as he began showering his daughter with kisses. Mia passed Jess to him and made her way over to the sink to clean the mess she made from cooking. Dom smiled at Brian and Jess before getting up to walk outside to the garage. Something was wrong he just wasn't quite sure what yet. He walked around his car examining every detail about i. He then began to look around the garage. His tools had been moved. Someone was definitely here. Dom headed back to the house but he did not go inside. "Brian! Come here I wanna show you something", Do yelled from outside the house. He waited until he heard Brian approaching. "Wassup man?", he asked as he stood next to Dom." Someone's been here." Brian immediately became alert." Do you think they're still here?" " No, but we need to be more careful and pay better attention.

The rest of the day was a breeze. The family played on the beach with baby Jess and enjoyed the sun. Mia prepared a small dinner for the family around six and they spent the rest of the night watching movies. Dom was still highly aware of everything that was going on around them. He knew whoever was in the garage was not the police. If it were them they would all be in jail by now and Jess would be in foster care. He hated having to live this life but he especially hate the fact that Mia was forced to live this life with him. She deserved so much better. He only prayed their paradise wouldn't be disturbed.

Mia quietly slipped out of bed as her husband slept peacefully. Everyone had gone to bed hours earlier after a night of drinking and watching movies. She quietly and slowly crept out of the bedroom and down to Jess's scent of Cocunut attacked her nose and all she could do was smile. She watched the source of the smell lay her baby back into her crib and kiss her goodnight." Letty, it's 4 o'clock in the morning. I'm tired of you sneaking around the house when everyone's sleep then running off before we wake up. Theres a guest room across the hall, go to bed, I'll have some chocolate chip pancakes ready for you in the morning.

All Letty could do was smile and follow and her best friend into the guest bedroom. She said goodnight to Mia, stripped out of her clothes and crawled into bed. She was tired and she knew she needed all the rest she could get before tomorrow morning. Mia would ask her a thousand questions and Dom would attack her for information. Within five minutes of laying in the bed she was sleep. It had been a while since she slept in a comfortable bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 2:

Mia walked into the guest room and smiled at Letty's sleeping form. She walked over to the window with a devilish smile and pulled the curtains wide open. She watched as Letty being to stir irritated that the sun was beaming directly down on her. Letty was never a morning person. It broke Mia's heart when she buried Letty. She didn't show how hurt she was because she had to be strong for Dom but Letty was..is her sister. The first night Letty snuck into her daughters room Mia was asleep but when she went to check on her Jess in the morning she smelled the same shampoo Letty used. At first she thought she was imagining it but every day the smell returned. On the third day she waited patiently in bed until she heard Letty open the door to Jess's room. She had to admit Letty was extremely quiet when sneaking in but she couldn't hide her scent. Mia snuck out her bedroom and watched Letty play with her daughter. She held her and told her stories about the adventures she and Mia had as little girls then would kiss the baby goodnight and sneak out the house.

" What the hell is your problem" Mia simply laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed. " Breakfast will be ready soon so I suggest you shower and figure out what your going to say to Dom." " Ugh..ok". Mia just sat there smiling staring at her friend who still hadn't managed to open her eyes. " Mi?" "Yea" "How did you know I was here?" " Coconuts. You always used coconut shampoo and when you left the room would smell of coconut." Letty opened her eyes and stared at her friend before smiling ." How's Dom?" " He's okay. He went crazy when I told him about your so-called murder. He hasn't gotten over you. Sometimes when Jess is around he has this look of sadness in his eyes. I think it kills him sometimes to think that he would never have that with you". Letty simply nodded and sat up in bed. " What time is it?" " 9:15. I'll let you get ready. There's a private bathroom right through that door ",Mia said showing Letty the bathroom right before she left. Sighing Letty got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She wasn't sure how Dom would take seeing her again but she knew she missed him and she would tell him anything he wanted to know.

When Letty got out of the shower she found a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt sitting on the bed. She quickly got dressed as she heard Brian and Mia's laughter from downstairs. She walked into the hallway preparing herself for the on set of questions she knew where to come. She slowly began to make her way downstairs. She was almost down the stairs when she heard a noise from upstairs. She could hear Mia and Brian downstairs so it had to be Dom upstairs. She quickly made her way back up the steps and found the source of the noise. She slowly opened the door and enter the stood with his back to her wearing a pair of jeans but his shirt was still in his hands. " Mia I told you I'll be down", he said as he turned around. " Um…hi".

Dom couldn't believe what he was seeing. Letty was dead. He watched her funeral , killed her murderer and grieved for her. He was officially going crazy. Letty knew exactly what Dom was thinking so she made her way over to him and placed his hand on her heart. " Papi, I'm real". Dom shook his head, removed his hand from hers and practically ran out of the room. Letty stood there in disbelief for a few seconds before following him downstairs. Dom walked over to the kitchen counter and made a cup of coffee. As Letty walked into the kitchen Brian jumped up to greet her," Letty, it's great to see you", he said nervously. " Its great to see you too", she said pulling him into a hug to let him know she didn't blame him. " Wait you guys see her?", Dom asked Brian and Mia. " Yea Dom, I caught her up in Jess' room last night and made her stay. She's been sneaking around the house for almost a week now," Mia couldn't help but to laugh at her brothers expression. He must of really thought he had imagined Letty.

"See papi, I told you I was real". Dom slowly walked over to smiled as realization dawned on him that she was in fact real. Dom wrapped his arms around her , picked her up and kissed her passionately. He needed to know she was real that she wouldn't disappear. Letty groaned in pain when Dom lifted her up. He quickly sat her down." So, letty are you going to tell us how you're here?", Mia asked. She saw the paniaced look in Letty's eyes and knew she was ready to discuss that particular issue just yet." Feed me and we'll talk". Mia sat two plates of pancakes,eggs and bacon in front of Dom and Letty. Dom was surprisingly silent as they ate their breakfast but he kept his eyes on Letty the whole time. Letty could feel everyone's eyes on her so the second she finished eating she began her story." OK. After Fenix starting shooting I jumped into the car closest to me. The keys were in the engine so I gunned it. There was another driver behind me , her name was Sara, she must of jumped in the car closest to her because she was in my car. We made it out of the tunnel but we separated. If we followed each other we both would have been dead. I drove to the garage and grabbed some emergency money I hid there. I drove to the airport and got on the first flight out which happened to be heading to Berlin. Once I was there I stayed at this shitty motel until I could find a job. I started racing to keep some more money in my pockets. One day I was approached by a man about doing a couple heist. Said if everything was successful I'd make off with $300,000." "So how did you find us?", Brian asked. The whole time Dom had remained quiet listening intently to every word she said. He knew she was hiding something but he would wait until they were alone to find out what it was.

" The last heist I did was on a military Convoy. .", The way Letty started hesistating let Dom know he wasn't going to like what she was about to say."Letty ", he warned. She stole a glance at him before sighing and continuing, "I didn't use anything when I jumped on the truck. Nothing went as planned. I ended up leaving a fingerprint and the cops traced it back to me. "" Letty what the hell were you thinking?", Dom yelled. Mia and Brian smiled at the two. They weren't happy with Letty's reckless behavior but they enjoyed watching Dom come to life with Letty. " Damnit Dom I had to do what I had to do. Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?", she demanded. Dom simply nodded his head." I ran to Vince's spot " " Wait?What? You talked to Vince? He never said anything. Hell he even threw your death in my face", Dom yelled." He didn't know I was alive. I kept in contact with him after the heists. He told me all about Rosa and where they lived. When I got there she told me about the heists you guys had pulled…and about Vinces death", she said fighting back tears. Vince was like an older brother to her. " Anyways, after that I asked around and eventually a tip lead me here. SO tell me what you guys have been up to", she said quickly trying to change the subject. She already knew what they had been up 2. She knew that Brian and Mia were married and that Dom had Elena.

Mia told Letty all about how she found out she was pregnant, giving birth, and getting married. Letty was thankful that he best friend had found happiness after everything they had all been they were younger Mia was the one that had her wedding planned out and knew the exact names she would give her children. Letty never really thought about those things. Atleast not until after she had been with Dom for two years. She could see herself married to Dom with a kid of their own but she never said it to anyone. Dom never mentioned marriage or children so neither did she.

Dom watched as Letty excused herself and headed upstairs to the guest room. She was happy to see everyone but she was feeling overwhelmed. Dom followed Letty upstairs and into the guest room." I knew you'd follow me". Dom smiled and sat on the bed next to Letty who was laying down. " I'm afraid that if I let you out of my sight I'll realize this was all a dream"." Dom, I'm here right now."" Yea but for how long?"" Why do you care?", she yelled jumping off of the bed," You have your little cop girlfriend now. I don't fit into your life anymore." Dom sighed," Baby you know there is no one else for me. Elena was just there to comfort me. Her husband was killed so she knew how I felt but that's been over with", he said pulling her into his arms",I could never replace you. " He gently planted a kiss on her lips as he felt the tension release from her body." So, you still want to be with me…even after you left me in the Dominican Republic and after believing I was dead for three long years"." Yes, I do. I have never loved any woman besides you. From the moment you turned sixteen you had my heart. When Mia called and told me you were murdered I was crushed. I came home, I watched your funeral..then I became a driver for Braga. I killed Fenix and handed Braga over to the Feds. I was sentenced to life in Lompoc without a chance of parole. Brian and Mia broke me out of the prison bus and we fleed the country." Letty chuckled at little at the thought of Mia breaking the law." You did all that for me?" " Letty I love you and if you'll give me another chance I promise to be the man you deserve. To always protect and shower you with love. To give you all of the things you ever dreamed of. Will you give me that chance?" Letty wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and leaned up to kiss him." I'll give you another chance but first there's a lot that I have to tell you about these past three years. You may want to sit down". Dom didn't like where this conversation was going but he wanted to hear everything about the three years they spent apart and why she was in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope you guys re enoying this story I'm thinking about ending it in a few chapters unless I come up with so more ideas. Thnks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated. Also for those waiting on Your Love I am working on the next chapter and a new story.**_

Chp 3:

Dom watched as Letty's eyes began to glaze over. " The man I was working for was a very powerful man. He was crazy but I was desperate and needed the money. Everything was going great. All of our jobs were successful and everyone was getting their share of the money..but the last job just..it was a mess. Nothing went as planned. My boss blamed me for it. He locked me up in a room in one of his complexes for a week. He beat me everyday for a week straight." Dom whinced and fumed with anger but he stayed silent so she would continue."Then..he..", closing her eyes for a brief second she continued," he raped me then let his men take turns with me. ..I knew I had to get out of their so when he was finished torturing me he released me to do another job. He figured I would make sure nothing went wrong this time but I ran. That's when I went to see Vince", she finished with her hed down. She hated admitting to be to weak to protect herself.

" I'm going to kill them. Just write down their names or any information you know about them and I'll find them". " No Dom. They don't know where we are. As of right now we're safe. Please for my sake just let it go." Dom couldn't believe what Letty was asking him to do but her eyes begged him to let it go so he did, for now. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead." I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I thought I was doing what was best for you by leaving you. I couldn't bare the thought of you sitting in a jail cell because of me."" Dom what about what I wanted. We promised each other forever and you left. I wanted to be by your side that was my decision and you took that away from me! You abandoned us!" " Baby, I'm sorry. I really thought…wit us?" Letty took a deep breathe as she stepped farther out of his reach. " I was pregnant Dom. I found out after you left". Dom stood there in shock realizing how bad of a decision he made. " Did you um.."No, I didn't lose the baby after everything that happened. She's too feisty for me to lose her. I gave birth on May 18. She's two years old. She has my hair, your nose, my eyes and lips, your temper and my attitude. She's so adorable Dom. She can be a little brat like Mia but I can never really be mad at her…I know we never discussed children or anything before but I don't regret our daughter."" Letty I.. I thought I would never get to have a family with you but here you are alive and we have a child. ..I don't regret our daughter either I just wish I was there to hold your hair when you were throwing up, rub your pregnant belly, hold your hand through the birth of our child and been there to witness the first two years of her life. I know I missed a lot but I promise from this day forth to protect the both of you.I'll never leave you again" He pulled Letty into his arms and held her like it was his last moment with her. She brought him so much joy in last couple of hours." What's her name?"" Liliana Marisol Toretto". She had named their daughter after both of their mothers. "Where is she?" Letty smiled ." Leon's bringing her here in the morning. I wasn't sure if I would be welcomed". " Letty you are my life. Never second think that".

Letty leaned up to kiss him. They didn't stop to breathe until they were on the bed. Even then they only stopped to relieve the other of their clothes. Their was so much need between the two of them they didn't even think about taking things slow. They needed to feel each other's touch, to give each other the sexual release they needed. Dom kissed all over Letty's neck and chest. Letty moaned when he took her nipples into his mouth. " Dom, I need you now baby". He then exactly what she was asking for. He kissed her lips before entering her in one swift movement. She screamed out in pain. Dom waited a few seconds for her body to relax and adjust to him before he began moving. He loved how tight she was but he didn't want to hurt her. He thrust into her slowly and gently over and over again." Dom, I'm not going to break. Fuck me baby". And that he did until they passed out.

The next morning Dom awoke to an empty bed. Memories of last night brought a smile to his face. He looked over at the clock by his bed. It was already 11 a.m. He heard laughter coming from downstairs and figured Letty was already down there. She didn't say what time Leon was bringing their daughter but he couldn't wait to meet her. He took a shower ,got dressed and headed down to join his family. He found them all on the beach laughing and Letty was smiling down at a little girl plying in the sand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp4:

Dom walked out onto the beach his eyes focused on the little girl in Letty's arms. She was beautiful. She had long curly hair like her Mother, a smile to die for and a laugh that was contagious Letty looked up when she heard him approach. She smiled before turning back to the little girl in her arms, " Lili remember what I told you about your dad?". The little girl nodded as she looked up at Dom wearing a huge smile. " I told you one day we would find him and we would live happily ever after". The little nodded her head in excitement," Is that my daddy?" Letty smiled and looked up at Dom. He crouched down so that he could look his little girl in the eyes. " Yes, I'm your daddy and I want you to know that I'll never leave you and your mother again. I'm really happy to meet you". Lili jumped up into her fathers arms as Dom returned to a standing position. He was in shocked. He couldn't believe he was holding his beautiful little girl that he created with the love of his life. He was beyond happy to have her in his arms but he also couldn't help but feel sad by all of the things he had missed in her young life.

" Down", Lili demanded Dom. The second he put her down she was back to playing in the sand. He looked at Letty who was smiling at him. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist." So, this is what it feels like to have a family?"" Depends on what you're feeling", she answered as their faces inched closer together. " Pure happiness", he answered before claiming her mouth." Uh hun, none of that around the kiddies", Brian yelled before throwing a blow up ball at the couple. " Don't get beat up", letty threatened as she pulled away from Dom and laid down next to Mia in the sand. Dom took a seat next to Brian and began helping Lili construct a sand castle." This is the bestest castle ever", Lili exclaimed when the two were done. Letty crawled over to the pair and examined their creation." That's a beauty ", she stated before showering her daughter in kisses. Dom watched in amazement as Letty interacted with their daughter. She was so good with Lili. She was definitely a great mother. He could tell by the relationship she had with his daughter and the way both of their eyes lit up when they looked at each other. He only hoped he could develop the same relationship with her.

" I'ms hungry", Lili told Letty. She looked at her little girl and smiled before looking at Dom." Ok baby, why don't you go with your dad into the kitchen and he can make you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."" Okays". Dom was shocked but he immediately picked Lili up and headed back into the house. Letty told Mia and Brian they would be back before following the pair into the house. She wasn't going to help with lunch though. She wanted Dom to bond with their daughter since they had spent so much time apart. She stood in the doorway watching as Dom made the sloppiest Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich she had ever seen in her life. He made a complete mess but Lili was smiling happily as she ate the sandwich. Dom smiled at her silently thanking her for allowing him this moment before he sat down at the table with Lili. " Do you likes cars tuw?" Dom smiled down at her. " Yes, I do . I love cars and so does your mom. Do you like cars?" She nodded her head eagerly." I likes when mommy goes fast." Dom shot a look at Letty who simply shrugged her shoulders innocently. He chuckled before returning his attention to Lili. She was finished her sandwich and obviously tried from the way she was yawning.

" Come on sweetie we gotta get all this sand off of you then you can take a nap", Letty said picking her up and laying her head on her shoulders. " You coming?", she asked Dom. " Um.. yea". He followed her upstairs and went to turn on the bath water while Letty undressed her. It took almost a hour to wash Lili up because she keep splashing water and letty and Dom. By the time they had her washed up, changed and fast asleep in bed they were soaking wet.

Letty was heading to her bedroom to change her clothes when Dom wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. " Dom, what are you doing", she whispered trying not to wake Lili." I just thought we could have a little fun". Letty smiled, " Ok but we gotta be quiet". Dom simply laughed. " Wait, where are we going?", she asked as Dom suddenly changed directions and headed downstairs. The second he started walking towards the door she started fighting him. " No Dom I swear to god you better put me down right now." " Mia!Help me ", she creamed as Dom ran past them and down to the water. When he got far enough in he dropped Letty right into the ocean. The water hit her like a ton of quickly resurfaced with a pissed off scowl on her face. Dom was to busy laughing to react when she jumped on him knocking him into the water. The two continued their water fight until they heard Brian's voice." Guys, Leon just called he said he'll be back here in a hour and Mia said y'all better be dressed and ready when he gets here", he said with a laugh. " She's such a party pooper", Letty joked. " Come on babe, let's go get ready before Mia has a heart attack". Dom lifted Letty onto his back and carried her into the house. He suggested they take a shower together to kill time but Letty reasoned that if the took a shower together they would end of fucking and wouldn't be ready when Leon got there and therefore would have to listen to Mia bitch. She sent Dom to his bedroom as she headed back into the guest room to shower and pick an outfit from the suitcase Leon had dropped off with Lili that morning.


End file.
